KIDNAPPED, HOSTAGE & TRAPPED
by Milflover07
Summary: DAMAGES Patty and Ellen are held hostage, locked alone in a room and Patty takes care of Ellen who's hurt.


Damages Fanfiction Patty/Ellen

KIDNAPPED, HOSTAGE & TRAPPED – PART 1

It was getting really late. Patty could feel that something was wrong. She knew it wasn't the first time Ellen was missing their date but she usually texted or called her. Plus Ellen had decided to take the day off and she meant it.

Patty finished her glass of wine and let some money on the table. She put her long black coat on, when she saw a young man approaching her. She had seen him observing her the whole time she was waiting for her girl, and it had amused her. But right now, she just felt annoyed by the guy. He only had time to say "excuse me lady, if you're alone" and she cut him off saying her date was waiting for her, and rushed outside to take a cab. She gave the driver Ellen's address.

When she arrived in the building, the guardian who's now familiar with her, greeted her and asked "you're coming to see Ellen?"

-Yes. Did you see her? Did she just leave?

-Hmm no. Actually Patty, Ellen just didn't show up today. Not at all!

-You think she's sick? Maybe she stayed home?

-Maybe...

-I'll go check.

Patty had the key to Ellen's apartment so she went in. "Ellen?" she called for her but no response came. Then suddenly someone came from behind and put his hand on her mouth, caught her with his arms, whispering in her ear "you're Patty Hewes ain't you? What a catch!"

He started laughing. Although patty was mortified, immobilized, she tried to speak. He let her ask "where's Ellen?" He went on laughing again and said she would soon join her. Then hit her.

Patty woke up in the back of a truck. She saw no Ellen there. Her kidnappers were probably driving to their spot where they were already holding Ellen in captivity. Patty was really scared. Part of her was regretting she'd entered in that apartment, but she thought at least she knew now what might have happened to Ellen. They were both being held hostages by the ones they were fighting in a recent case. Now an awful idea came to her. What if they wanted to kill them both? What if they had already murdered Ellen? Just the thought of not seeing the young woman's soft white cheeks anymore, her red lips and her big mysterious and tricky eyes sparkle when talking dirty on her, was killing Patty. She really started crying, and although she's not very religious, she started praying God.

The truck stopped. Two hooded men got her out. They were in an old building's garage. They brought her in the stairs leading to some underground depository. She could hear from one door in the back violent noises and screams. Her aggressors opened that door and threw her in the room, where she saw Ellen tied up against a wall, in the position of a crucified, and being beaten up by a fat tall bastard. She was screaming with the little of strength she had. Then she saw Patty.

"Ellen! Stop it you fucking bastard! Don't touch her!" Patty's kidnappers were still holding her arms tight. "Patty," Ellen said, and started crying. Her arms were in a _V_ position attached by chains. There was blood on her cheek and under her chin, till her neck. She was vulnerable in front of Patty. Last time she was in a similar position, it was in bed, and with Patty as mistress, she wasn't complaining at all. But the actual sight of Ellen like this was dramatic to Patty. She was in shock and felt powerless. She had fear in her eyes, fear for Ellen, but mostly, anger, fierceness. She thought she could kill them all as she felt her eyes were bazookas. Ellen's tormentor stopped hurting her and they all shut up.

They installed Patty on a chair next to Ellen where she tried to touch her but they tied her hands in her back so she just had time kissing Ellen's belly's side and ribs. Ellen had only a bra-camisole and short and tight shorts, which were leaving her arms, belly, waist and legs exposed. She was shivering of pain and tiredness. Watching her, Patty could not get a hold of herself. She was sobbing and murmuring to her "don't worry Ellen, darling, things are going to be alright!" She wanted to hug her, protect her and kiss her wounds, but she couldn't. She started calming down and said to their kidnappers "I'm sure we can get to some kind of understanding. What do you want?" She tried to sound steady and unafraid but she clearly was panicking. One hidden face man in front of her responded "we're not there yet. Now shut up!" He picked up a phone and called his boss. It was obvious to both women who that bastard on the other end of the line was. Patty knew that if she were to ever get out of here alive, she would make them all pay.

He hung up the phone. "Untie them. We're spending the night here." He was talking to his men and they all left the room, leaving their two hostages in, alone. Several men were guarding from outside, in case they tried to run away. The two women were locked in, trapped, but alone, and untied. It was a relief for Patty. Ellen's limbs and hers were free. Ellen was lying on the floor though. She could hardly move from her injuries and mostly her tiredness. Patty got off the chair and knelt down, close to Ellen. She held her head and kissed her forehead. Ellen's eyes opened. She weakly voiced few words. "Pa…Patty?"

-I'm here Ellen I'm going to take care of you.

-Patty I'm so sorry I got you involved in this. I never should have asked for your help in that case.

-Are you kidding? I knew what I was getting into. Even more than you I assume. And I'm glad you asked me. I'm here now, it's all that matters. We will get through this, I promise.

-How did you end up here? How did they get to you?

-Let's not talk about it.

Patty got really emotional. This was a strong moment for the two lovers. Difficult, surely, but intense. She helped Ellen straighten up to sit. There was a white mattress in one corner of the room. They went on it. As Patty sat down, she made Ellen lie on her, her back on Patty's stretched legs. She was holding Ellen's head and shoulders with her left arm, caressing her body with the right hand, looking in her eyes. She then noticed that naughty bruise on Ellen's flat belly, and how she could hardly breathe. "Ellen, does it hurt?"

-Not too much anymore.

-I could decapitate those bastards!

Patty pauses. Another monstrous idea came to her. Her eyes tearing up, her mouth wide open, she struggled. "Ellen? Did they… have they tried… anything?"

-No, no. Don't worry. They didn't rape me.

Patty sighed, relieved. Ellen went on. "They are professionals, Patty. They have one clear job. I'm afraid they might do worse.

-I won't let them hurt you again. That's my job. I'll get us out.

Patty bent her head down, and took Ellen's face in her hands, to kiss her on the lips. She then lay down next to her, putting her right arm around Ellen's waist. "Patty, I love you," Ellen said.

-I love you too.

-No matter what happens, we're together.

For as long as they could remember, this was the most genuine, tender, strong moment they had ever shared in their relationship. And god knows they have an intense one! The past hours had been tough and nerve-racking, but between the two of them, there were no embarrassments, no barriers.

"We should try to sleep. They won't come back here before tomorrow morning," asserted Patty.

She kissed Ellen's neck, and they both tried to sleep. They were not really scared anymore. Ellen, in Patty's arms, had forgotten fear very quickly. She felt safe, almost happy, in the circumstances. And Patty knew that. She was just grateful she had found Ellen alive. As she smiled and closed her eyes, a tear of joy and overwhelming emotions went down her cheek, as a symbol of the unspeakable love she has for Ellen. Patty knew it was reciprocal. She held her girl tight but was ready to fall asleep. Tomorrow was another day. She would rather not think of what was coming next, and enjoy their private moment, for as long as they could have one…


End file.
